geminidiariesfandomcom-20200223-history
Siphoner
Siphoners, or Siphons, are a subsection of witches born without the ability to generate their own magic but do possess a rare power that allows them to siphon magic from other sources and use that magic for their own purposes. They are considered abominations by many witch communities despite the fact that Siphoners are born with these abilities and may face harsh treatment by their covens when discovered. They appear to be rare and few in numbers although they are rather controversial because they have the potential to become witch-vampire hybrids. Powers & Abilities * Siphoning: Siphoners possess the rare ability to absorb nearly all forms of magic from external sources in place of their lack of personal power. As a result of this ability, they are able to detect the magic within other beings as well as unravel the most sophisticated of spells. Siphoning can be used to siphon the magic of enchanted objects as well as the magic from supernatural beings such as other witches, vampires, werewolves, doppelgängers, etc. This also extends to a supernatural being's body fluids, such as the blood of a witch, vampire or doppelgänger, or a werewolf's venom. * Spell Casting: Siphoners, after having absorbed magic from an external source, have the ability to cast spells like any witch. This allows them to change and control events through the use of incantations and more. However, the amount of power they have absorbed is finite and will eventually need to be replenished by siphoning more magic, though the frequency of which depends on the amount and strength of the magic they absorbed. * Potion Brewing: The power to brew and concoct potions, remedies, and elixirs that have supernatural properties. * Telekinesis: Siphoners, after having absorbed magic from an external source, have the ability to move objects and people like any witch. * Pain Infliction: Siphoners, after having absorbed magic from an external source, have the ability to inflict excruciating migraines like any witch. * Pyrokinesis: Siphoners, after having absorbed magic from an external source, have the ability to generate and manipulate fire like any witch. Weaknesses * Siphoning: This ability also doubles as a weakness; siphoners, that have siphoned and gained magic from another source, can be siphoned themselves and the magic taken from them. This was proven true when Kaiaphas siphoned magic from Isabella who had siphoned Brandon's spell and attempted telekinesis. * Distraction: Denying a witch from concentrating or giving full attention to their spells may render it ineffective. * Magic: Siphoners are just as susceptible to the forces of witchcraft as any other being. * Physical Contact: Siphoners need physical contact with their source in order to siphon from them. This can be overcome through the use of magic containing amulets that can be worn with them to be siphoned in defense. Known Siphoners * Clara King Former Siphons * Malachai Parker * Kaiaphas Parker * Isabella Samedi * Kendyl Parker Siphoning Siphoning is the distinct ability of siphoners, witch-vampire hybrids and werewolf-siphon hybrids to absorb magic from another source other than themselves, unless they're a hybrid. The source of magic can come from almost anything including other witches or supernatural beings, bound spells, enchanted objects and even vampire blood. This ability requires physical contact and when activated, it gives off a faint red glow. Trivia * It is unknown how Kaiaphas' mother survived seeing as it nearly killed Katherine. **It can be assumed that the spell creating a focal point of magic can be used, similar to that done in Katherine's case, or perhaps the mother could augment her own power by channeling other witches, supernatural beings, or enchanted objects. * It has been noted that the granddaughters of Kaiaphas and Kai Parker have both inherited their grandfather's siphon gene. Gallery Kaiaphas Siphons.jpg Kai-TI-S3-13.jpg Bella Siphons.jpg|Bella siphoning References Category:Supernatural Category:Witches Category:Warlocks Category:Species